Incubators for infants are known which have an incubator chamber, into which the infant is placed, wherein the incubator chamber has a hood that can assume a closed position, in which the incubator chamber is extensively thermally insulated against the surrounding area, or an open position, in which the incubator chamber is in contact with the surrounding area. Contact with the infant by the parents or health care staff is facilitated in the open position. After changing from the open position into the closed position, it is important to bring the air temperature in the incubator chamber quickly to the desired temperature.